


The Mystery of the Purple Chuu

by TannicFlesh



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal, Eggs, Inflation, Monsters, Other, Piss, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slime, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, butt stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannicFlesh/pseuds/TannicFlesh
Summary: BOTW One-offLink goes to investigate reports of a mysterious purple chuu. Purple chuu are filthy, dirty creatures it seems.





	The Mystery of the Purple Chuu

READER BEWARE! There is a scene where body waste is obliquely removed. It is not central to the "action". 

 

 

The mouth of the cave was big, two times as high as Link and wide enough for a cart. He’d traveled past the quiet rustle of Retsam Wood, and once he’d left the path towards the Laboratory, he’d removed his shirt to enjoy the warm sun the air of the afternoon on his skin. Now he felt a slight chill play across his flesh as a musky, earthy smell met his nose from the indiscernible cave depths. He looked back over his shoulder, the trees of the wood stood apart from each other and he could hear their sawtoothed leaves whispering to each other in the warm breeze that played over his back, as though to encourage him.

 _Or call me back._ Link could scale the most angry of mountains, but caves were not his favorite thing. He peered inside, willing his eyes to adjust to the dark that lingered there, but the insistent summer sun beamed down just over his shoulder, lighting the entrance but emboldening the darkness beyond.

 _A purple Chuu, huh?_ It was a mystery. He’d never seen such a creature, but when a picnicking young couple had stumbled into town claiming a giant purple Chuu had nearly swallowed them whole, the people of Hateno had naturally come to the known hero and adventurer. The town leader had privately confided that he was hoping the town would grow since the fall of Calamity Ganon, and roaming monsters wouldn’t help that at all.

Link had refused payment, happy for the opportunity of a bit of adventure. The peace and resurgent prosperity of Hyrule’s people was of course what he’d fought for, but he realized one day while training alone outside his little house that he was feeling bored and aimless. So when the Hateno people had come to his door, he’d put on his serious face but quietly leapt with joy for the chance of a bit of mystery and monsters.

A purple Chuu was a mystery indeed. He’d come across blue Chuus, greenish yellow electric ones, freezing white ice Chuu, red fiery Chuu who left a lovely warming Chuu jelly behind. Once out of a kind more morbid curiosity, he’d found Chuu jelly made an excellent lubrication for self stimulation, something about it was tingly and made him extra hard. He was glad the creatures hadn’t disappeared when Ganon had fallen, and always kept a supply in stock.

_I wonder what a purple jelly will feel like? More likely they just saw a blue one in a funny light…_

He’d just grabbed a soldier’s broadsword, a green tunic and his simple soft cream trousers and boots - Chuus weren’t the stiffest opposition. He dropped to one knee and folded his tunic, leaving it by the entrance then stood and looked once more inside. It was no more interested in divulging it’s secrets now than it had been a moment ago.

He frowned, then put one boot foreword, then one more, unwilling to admit his own trepidation at entering the confines of the cave. The air wasn’t as cool as he thought, and with each slow step the space revealed itself to him a bit more. The cave floor sloped down and the space narrowed a bit twenty odd feet in, sloping down over his head but still leaving him room to stand, the walls closer in but not tight. His heart was beating fast nonetheless, and Link chastised himself inwardly for being alarmed at the indifferent cavern walls.

He turned again to look back at the entrance, the ruddy rock of the cliff walls seemingly far away, the blue sky beyond pure and unblemished by clouds. He turned back and looked at the narrow passage - he’d have to stoop a bit and it seemed to curve away, the brightness of the entrance left phantom image on his retinas and it took his eyes a moment to adjust again to the dark.

He moved forward, ducking his head down a little and holding his sword in front of him. He could _feel_ the walls around him even though he was not yet cramped, but he focused his mind and pressed in, wanting to be sure the big Chuu wasn’t hiding away in the recesses of the cave. _I guess it could easily squish through here_ . Chuus were odd creatures, he’d no idea how they survived or what they really were - they were just different sized and colored semi-translucent blobs with two randomly spaced yellow eyes ringed with red. They could knock one down, and he’d once come upon a massive one that actually trapped a bokoblin inside it - he’d slain both - but it had left him wondering. _What is it they want when they try and knock creatures down?_

The passage turned a little and widened as far as he could tell, but the last reflections of light were tenuous from around the twist in the passage, so he placed his hand on the wall to his left, feeling above himself with his sword to confirm the cave widened beyond the little passage. Just a bit of light did get through, and near the wall to his right, some fifteen feet away he saw what he thought might be a bit of jelly. It could of course just be moisture, it was a cave after all, but he walked slowly toward the refracted light, keeping his hand lightly against the cool craggy stone wall. Once he was near it, he stepped away from the wall, and crouched over the little puddle - it was jelly, he could feel its viscous consistency almost as firm as that ancient “rubber” gear he’d found. _Hard to tell if it really is purple._ He’d not thought to bring his slate, or a bottle. _Been away from action too long...shouldn’t be so unprepared._ A torch would have been a good idea too. _I’ll have to come back._

He stood, backing up as he looked around the impenetrable dark of the cavern. He reached out to touch his guiding wall, and took a moment to process that the wall was soft, giving way. Then it moved.

_What?!_

He was too shocked to react as his free hand was suddenly engulfed, sucked into the wall and held fast in an oozing grip as the wall moved, a shuffling squishing noise filled the echoing chamber has he was pulled off balance. He fell towards the wall, dropping his sword and throwing out his hand to steady himself, only to find it too was sucked into the … _Chuu._ His hands felt so strange, tingly, encased entirely in a warm wet feeling slime, it rippled over his pores, caressing his flesh as though an oozing hand held his own.

He craned his neck to look up, it was hard to see but he could make out two yellow eyes peering down ten or fifteen feet over his head. _Goddesses it must be massive_ . He realized that the cave wall fell away, and the big blob had sat there, slumbering perhaps and blending into the darkness - large enough to seemingly just be part of the rock face. _Not that I can see damn thing anyway. I need to get out of here._

He planted his feet, the floor of the cavern was slick but still he flexed his core and tried to pull away from the thing, it felt like the thick gelatin that the Zora people often made for food - it should be easy with a little pull to slip out. But as he planted and pulled back, he felt it harden, like a muscular tendril had slipped around his wrist, and as he watched the blobular wall shimmer iridescently where he pulled back, a glow cascaded through its mass like a ripple in a pond. It was big, maybe the biggest he’d ever seen, its eyes were maybe ten feet over his head but its bulk rose even a bit further above that.

There was a noise like sloshing, and its big mass moved, _flowed_ further up his arms at the same time he felt those firm tendrils pull his body deeper towards its warmth, another wave of iridescence illuminating the purple creature. _Fuck._ His mind was racing but it felt slow, out of practice. He lifted a foot to kick or push off, but it just sunk into the body of the thing. _Stupid._

It flowed forward, pushing him off balance backwards and he felt it flowing over him now, warm gelatinous substance engulfing his legs, flowing like electric water over his exposed abdomen. He gasped aloud at the weirdly sensual feeling as it gently thrummed against his flesh, absorbing him up to his nipples. “Ah!” it was so strange, it kind of reminded him of that hot mudbath he’d had at the Goron village, but it was tingly too and so alive, it pressed and caressed every inch of his skin.

“Fuck you” Link shouted furiously, staring in its eyes as he was now facing up, on his back but suspended in its mass. He was angry, angry at himself for being so slow and unprepared, angry he was going to die in a dim cave less than a day’s journey from his warm little house.   _It’s going to swallow me up. “Here lies Link, Hero of Hyrule, killed by a puddle.”_

It stopped just as it reached his throat, moving its bulk somehow so its big eyes looked down into his. Panic and anger mixed in his head, but part of him was also focused on the alien sensations that assaulted his senses. He was almost totally encased in its body, and where it touched his exposed flesh it seemed to vacillate between firmness and a silken squishiness, and it kind of hummed very gently around him, pressing and massaging his skin with a delicate pressure that was infuriatingly pleasurable. It felt like little tendrils or snakes wrapped around his body in random places, squeezing lightly before slithering off. He tried once more to pull his arm through, and though he could move it a bit those tendrils then firmly wrapped around his wrist, and again where he moved there was a sparkling reaction, but this time the iridescent wave washed over his body and it was electric.

“Ahhh!” it was an involuntary noise, but he couldn’t keep it in as his whole upper body tingled, his nipples tickled and stood erect - it felt really good. _Farosh’s cock what’s going on with this thing?_ He thought it would eat him or something - though he had no idea if these things even ate the way he thought about it.

There was a tug on his leg, the first one he’d plunged into thing. He felt a pressure around his ankle, then the creature’s flesh softened, and squeezed into the top of his boot. _What is it doing?_ He watched, confused, as the thing was pulling his boot from his foot. It was such a strange sight he almost laughed, watching his leather boot float through its body as on a wave - before being wetly eject from its side and landing with a resounding splat.

“Nghn” a strained noise slipped from Link’s lips as its flesh tingled against the sensitive flesh of his foot, slipping between his toes and kind of slickly rubbing him in an intensely tickling but pleasurable way. His other boot was filled with its slimy mass and slurped off him, he couldn’t see where but he heard it too thump wetly to the cave floor.

Link was trying to just control his breathing now, his breaths laboring as the weird creature squished against his feet, played with his toes, slithered over his flesh. “Ffff - ha! -- ffuck you” he stared at its eyes, furious at his body, realizing his cock was straining in his hylian trousers. He imagined it was eating him, the tingling was like that burning stuff he’d found in the Molduga guts, he was in its guts and it was eating him. But it wasn’t burning - it was warm but not hot, rippling against him wherever it touched his flesh - he couldn’t help but feel the tension flow from his muscles into its mass as it massaged his every inch.

Then it was moving again, its flesh liquifying around his ankles and flowing up his pant legs, like warm water that moved with purpose he felt it wash over the thin blond hair of his thighs, inside the loose Hylian undergarments. “No - please no!” it didn’t listen, it washed over his balls, up over his straining erection, squishing between his ass cheeks as it encased them in its form. Then he felt it _push_ all around his legs, and he saw his trousers rip in twenty different places as it expanded its mass outward - soundlessly they and his undergarments were torn away from his body and he watched their fragments flow from him. Through the whole thing he’d felt nothing but its maddeningly tingling flesh gently caressing his most sensitive flesh.

Now it pressed alternately around him ( _it’s exploring_ ), it felt like slippery tongues pressing into those sensitive spaces, the crux of his leg where his thigh met, against his balls and cock, it rippled over his delicate sphincter which tingled in a way he’d never felt. “Ohhh...oh goddesses...please stop” it felt incredible, and the beast seemed to sense where it was more pleasurable and little iridescent ripples stroked his cock and slurped over his ass, waves of warm gelatinous pressure sliding over his parts with seemingly loving caresses.   

“Stop _please!”_ he was yelling, and the sound rumbled through the rock chamber, “please stop. STOP ST-” it shifted, and it pulled him deeper as its mass slid inside his mouth and over his nose. For a moment he couldn’t breath, and he looked with panic up at its big yellow eyes ( _are they closer now?_ ), but then it slid back down a little, and lowering his eyes he could see its gooey mass flutter gently with the exhalation from his nostrils which it had left free.

Once the panic of drowning subsided he focused on his mouth - it was filled with an awful gelatinous tendril, purple radiant flesh squirmed against his tongue - he tried to bite and spit but it hardened and his resistance only made it more firm. It was sweet, it smelled like roses, it spread to fill his mouth, wrap around his tongue and like the rest of his body it warmly caressed him - it was the strangest thing he’d ever felt, something alive inside his mouth. He hated the texture, he’d hated that Zora gelatin - Sidon had laughed at him - and now it was insistently pressing against his tongue.

Something pushed against his asshole. _Goddesses no. What is it doing_ ?! He realized he’d absently been grinding his hips against its squishy caress down there, somehow its warm pulsating mass felt really good, though it’d never occured to Link his asshole could even feel pleasurable. He felt the chuu firm its mass slightly, and a tiny tendril began to push against his tight hole. It was wet and firm, it felt weird and he groaned around the thing in his mouth not in pleasure but discomfort - it felt sort of like he had to go. But it tingled too, and in little wavelike movements the thin tendril slowly pushed itself over his tight sphincter, he squirmed against it but it held him, pressed against him in firm gentleness, massaging as though to soothe. All the while it was pulsating against his erection, throbbing back against his arousal in constant maddening touch, and when his hole started to feel good he was confused as to whether it was his cock or his ass from which his pleasure arose. He felt the tip slip inside him, and he noticed the tendril was slowly widening, and there was a kind of stretching feeling from his tight muscle. _How can that place feel so good?_ It was a little sore, but the warm pulsations that thrummed against his asshole felt really good, a tingling pleasure that felt like it spilled out along that fleshy ridge leading to his balls, curling up his core.

He looked into its big yellow eyes. _What do you want with me?_ It just stared down at him, its strange lidless eyes showing nothing. Why would this beast violate him like this? Why did it let him breathe if it meant to consume him?

It’s tendril pressed in further, it flowed into his ass, and he could feel it _pressing_ around, pushing and investigating his insides as the tendril widened even more. It pressed deeper still, a gentle pressure he felt deep inside, a kind of tension that felt like his sphincter but deeper, that led to his guts - it was uncomfortable and he groaned as it made itself small and thin and began to push past that second level.

As he groaned, he felt the bit in his mouth firm up even more into definite round tentacle of gelatin, and from behind the beasts eyes (they held his gaze in an almost hypnotic way) he saw another cascade of iridescence flow down its body, rippling through its tentacle until it reached the tip and he felt something wet spurt all over the inside of his mouth. It was bitter and sweet at once, and it had an almost acidic feel against the skin of his mouth - the tentacle then pushed down his throat, his body convulsing as he watched another sparkling wave wash down its body to spurt against the back of his throat. It retreated then, pulling all the way out of his mouth, it reformed around his chin, holding his head to look into its inhuman eyes.

For much of his adventures Link had been a relatively abstemious knight, he partook of ale or wine here and there, but had stayed away from the offers of elixirs that altered the mind. He guessed that was what this must feel like, for whatever it had spurted into his mouth had instantaneous effects. There was a wave of warmth was inside him now, every inch of his skin become hypersensitive as his head became hot, fuzzy - his thoughts thick and slow. “Ohhhhhhh” he didn’t even realize it was him making this noise.

Pleasure and discomfort mixed inside him - the tendrils seemed to multiply once they found that spot inside just above his balls, and when it flicked over that he moaned in pleasure, then groaned as the tentacle pushing deeper felt like it was _sucking_ . Link pulled his eyes away from the massive chuu to see it was in fact sucking his waste out of his body. _That’s so disgusting._ It was cleaning him out and discarding his waste like it had his boots.

It was so alien, Link felt full and strange as it wriggled around his intestines, washing up into him like liquid and softly solidifying, squirming and sucking his waste. After a few moment the sucking sensation stopped and the weird high took firmer hold of him, his thoughts were foggy, and the sensations inside and out of his body were starting to overwhelm.

It pressed again at the spot inside him and this time he moaned in a high-pitched, breathy note of pleasure, unable to contain it. “Fuck...yes…” he saw no brain its body but it clearly understood his pleasure. Now in earnest it swirled around his straining cock, slick waves of warm gelatinous stuff washing over his most sensitive flesh as it began rhythmically to stroke that spot deep inside him, the firm tendril that penetrated him sliding back and forth over his sphincter and stimulating it in ways he never knew it could feel. The tentacle deep within him retracted so it was just one thick thing, _its fucking me_ he realized, and he liked it, fat and firm and slick it pumped forcefully in and out of his ass, pushing and pulling his tender muscle and pressing that spot, every thrust getting a happy little moan he wasn’t even aware he was making.

He as aware of very little beyond the physical sensations that now assaulted every inch of his skin. His armpits tickled and tingled, the hair there swimming in its playful caress, his nipples were teased by little currents of firmness, it played between his toes and seemed to hold his hand as he unconsciously curled and uncurled his fingers.  His eyes were unfocused, vaguely looking up at those distant glowing yellow dots, his mouth hung slack as his moans turned into slurred uluations of high pitched pleasure.

Link didn’t so much come as erupt, it felt like a geyser had formed between his legs, his cock so hard it was borderline painful, his cum welled up through him in a wave and his hips bucked as it spurted forth. It spilled out into the purplish jelly, a thick stream of white, his whole body ached with pleasure as his orgasm wracked him over and over, another spurt out into the thing, and another, he shook all over, his body vibrating into its oozing mass.

His whining breaths echoed over its sloshing sound in their dark cavern, its caresses softend around his manhood, gently pulling the last of his semen from his cock as tendril inside withdew to softly rub the outside his hole which still tingled with pleasure. He realized his whole body still tingled with pleasure, and the creature still slid in constant motion over his flesh.

His head lay back on a pillow of its mass, a wall of chuu encasing his body just below the neck now, Link opened his eyes and tried to focus his mind and his vision. _Is this what it wanted?_ He looked at the creature’s eyes but they were no more expressive than they were before. He realized then that he was still hard, that his whole body still felt alive with sexual energy, and the way it played over his skin with that constant slick humming was so soothingly wonderful. He closed his eyes, and on some perverse impulse he smiled, tired but aroused, “if I have to die, guess this is the way to go” he said aloud, his voice sounding strange as it echoed around the dark cave.

Something alerted him to a change, and he opened his eyes and looked down his body. His semen had been hovering over his still-throbbing dick in its purplish mass, but now that sparkling opalescence glowed around the strands of white liquid inside it. His spent cum began to _move_ , twirl inside it, strands of it began to swirl around each other as that glowing stuff grew brighter, it was spinning so fast, now he had to squint for it hurt his eyes, long adjusted to the dark.

Then it stopped. And there above his cock by an arms’ length was something new - two things, roundish in shape, off-white (he guessed) and glowing a little, somewhat larger than an egg but smaller than an apple. _Huh eggs? little chuu?_ He knew that when he sliced them with his sword they could break into small chuus, and that they could smush back together into a larger form...but he’d no idea how more chuus were made.  

He’d little time to think, as a purple tendril emerged from its body above his face, its rippling rounded tip lowering towards his lips. Unthinkingly he leaned his head up and pressed his lips to it, wanting to feel its strange slick surface against them, he kissed its squishy firmness, flicking his tongue out. _What am I doing?_ He blushed, as for a moment he thought what someone would see if they came looking for him: completely naked and horizontal, a big blob encasing his body up to the neck and cradling his head - his cock rigid as ever and there he was kissing some extruded tendril like a lover.

It left a warming residue on his lips that tingled in that kind of acidic way, it pushed lightly on his lips and without hesitation he opened them to let it inside, licking at the firm tip a little playfully, he pressed his lips against its slick firmness as it slid over them. It rested on his tongue, which he played over its pulsating length, before something cold began to trickle into his mouth. It was near the texture and tasted of cow’s milk, not like the stuff it had sprayed down his throat before, it was soothing and he found he liked it. _For all you know its pissing in your mouth_ . It was flowing more steadily now, filling his mouth, and on an impulse he didn’t understand he swallowed the stuff. It was pleasantly cooling on his throat... _it’s good,_ and it was flowing steadily now, and he had to swallow again, then again, and only then did the flow slow.

 _What the fuck am I doing? What is IT doing?_ The thought was clear, and he vaguely realized he wasn’t otherwise thinking very clearly, just reacting. He’d felt exhausted from the constant stimulation, but was starting to feel a little clearer headed, and even a little stronger - he realized whatever he’d swallowed was having some reviving effects. _Why?_ It’d stimulated him to ejactuation, and still he was horny and still it held him, but he’d no clue what it wanted.

He held its tendril in his mouth, idly swirling his tongue over it when it spurted that hot stuff as it had  earlier making him he moan around its slimy girth. His body burned with renewed intensity, the erotic feeling spilled through him, twirling around like sparks in his chest, filling his cock with intense sensations as his mind sunk back into heady clouds of omnipresent feeling.

He was bucking and grinding his hips into its squirming slimy mass, clenching and flexing his asshole, he couldn’t help his body from writhing in arousal. _Put it in me, fuck me again, fuck fuck me fuck me_ he willed it to stop teasing his hole, and if he’d had his hands free he’d have grabbed it (not that there was anything to grab) and shoved it into him. He licked and sucked eagerly at the gushy limb in his mouth, and it trickled the bitter elixir down his throat.

Finally, the slime that oozed anew over his hungry asshole, hardened slightly and began to push, and Link moaned from some place deep inside, wiggling his ass on its slowly widening slick warmth. Once again it pushed past his sphincter, rhythmically pulling and pushing on the muscle, the soreness long disappeared and replaced with a twitching wonderful feeling. It’s stuff pushed deeper and even that deep muscle felt good, so intense a pressure that still felt good, wonderful even.

It’s tendril left his mouth and he was moaning incessantly, his whole body wrapped up in its constantly moving mass the slid and pulsed against him. He wasn’t thinking nabout what it wanted, he wasn’t thinking about anything, he was just feeling everything and his mind couldn’t quite keep up with everything, and so a new feeling would seem to show up out of nowhere. Like voices in a choir, one would suddenly stand out, then he couldn’t make it out again as something else caught his ear.

To look at him, one might have thought he was mad, writhing around and moaning in the massive Chuu that seemed near motionless, his breath constantly filled with lustful whimpering. He felt it pressing that spot, swelling up in him, filling his body, a hot wet pressure that squirmed in and out sliding over his holes.

“Yess. YES. Ahhhhnn” He came again, this time more powerful than the last, he thought he might pass out the pleasure was so overwhelming. His cock flooded his semen into the massive Chuu, it was sucking the cum  out of him and massaging his poor cock with gelatinous alacrity. He breathed heavily, his whole body twitching as he shot out rope after rope of semen, much more than his first time (he was too far gone to think that strange), he watched it as though it were something happening far apart from his body. It firmed it’s body so it felt as if it grasped his hands that curled tight, holding him as he came.

Again the encompassing creature retreated from his orifices, subsiding to a low constant massage of his body. His mind was broken, but he registered his semen spinning into four irradiant eggs-like things, on some level they looked pretty.

Again a tendril extruded, spurring milky white stuff all over his face and making him giggle before he hungrily sucked it down. After the fourth time it brought him to climax, he passed out from the exhaustion and pleasure.

 

***

 

When he awoke, he was facedown in a dark cool place, naked. His mind was too fuzzy to function, he was just dimly aware of a large warm gooey mass over his lower legs. He opened his eyes and turned his neck to look over his shoulder, first registering the yellow of the big Chuus eyes, then the twelve gently glowing orbs within it, some as large as apples. His cock strained painfully against the damp rock beneath him, and driven by a primordial desire he pushed himself up on his hands. However long he’d been out, he felt vital and refreshed, and hornier than he’d ever felt in his life.

Link the hero was gone. All that lived in the cave was a massive purplish Chuu and sexually ravenous animal that had once been a man. The vanquished hero raised his hips and pushed back onto all fours, pressing his quivering asshole to the warm surface of its oozing body. He felt it’s strange eyes on him as he did, and this made him only hornier, he started to gyrate on his hands and knees, it’s surface was unyielding at first, but still the firm hot slime felt good on his hole as he wiggled his ass on the mute creature.

Then at once hits body softened, washing over his midsection, it felt as though he were waist deep in a warm thick lake with little fish or eels rubbing all over him, squirming around his manhood, softly lapping at his balls, twirling over his asshole. He moaned a low gutteral noise.

He felt something flowing warmly up his spine, the flow turned firm and curled around his neck, a slick tendril slid beneath his chin before curling back into his waiting mouth. Cool milky stuff poured into him, every drop unknowingly  making his climaxes more potent, stimulating his body to produce more seed even as it nourished him. He felt it enter him, and the moan he made was bestial in its desire. His eyes never really lost their sleepy, glazed look, and his mouth hung open, slack, the tendril hovering in front of him as every breath was low moan of pleasure at the feeling of it filling his body.

Later he’d reflect that it was both wonderful and terrible, and could have been a gift from the goddesses or the dark lord himself. The massive creature sloshed and thrust into him, unceasing  pleasure driving any sane thought from his mind. He came quickly this time, on all fours in that dark little place. He then rolled onto his back and lay on the cool floor, looking up at the thing, towering over him, nothing but a sentient puddle but he wanted to stay here forever, he willed it to take his seed, and it did, two more times before he lost consciousness again.

When he awoke again short time later, he was in the same position, on his naked back, the massive blob around him from the waist down, maybe twenty of the glowing egglike things twinkling quietly above him. He’d awaken because it was moving, and moving him. It had never removed the tendril from ass, though it was narrow and soft, and even despite his climax it somehow felt good. Now the bulk of its oozing body slid back from him and settling over his ankles, leaving him naked but for a long thin tendril of jelly in his squirming sphincter.

He soon understood what was to happen, even if not exactly consciously. It pulled his ankles up higher into his body, tendrils within it pulling his legs wide. As it did, he saw the eggs shift, slowly, as though in a funnel, they drifted through its body like his clothes had, moving towards the slimy tentacle that thrummed against his sphincter.

It’s whole quivering  mass sloshed and shifted, it’s strange emotionless eyes moving lower to peer through the dark at his raised hole. The tendril of slime began to thicken once more and very slightly started to push inside. Deep within him it had been lazily twirling around his insides, now it moved with purpose, pushing at that second muscle as it slowly but steadily pushed into his insides.

The eggs moved like they had little minds, and he watched with vacant stupid eyes as the first moved into the  tendril, another not far behind. They looked like opalescent knots in a pulsating slimy rope, the creature’s gelatinous body stretching and oozing around them, moving them down the slick member that was now wonderfully deep inside him, lazily sliding in and out. Link pushed himself up on his elbows, his jaw slack and drooling a little he watched the first one drift towards his asshole.

And then it was pressed against the soft pink muscle, just a little bigger than a hen’s egg. Link squeezed and flexed his hole against it - it was hot, he could feel its heat irradiating the gooey tendril, warming his muscle, and he let out a little “ha” noise. Then there was pressure, even just as big as an egg it was larger than the tendrils that had toyed and stretched him - or maybe because it was more solid, he didn’t know but he felt it push against him and squeezed and flexed his sphincter, pushing out as it pushed in. It slowly, with each thrust of the slime tentacle, stretched him wider, hot and slick he felt it pushing in and he squeezed and vaguely realized he was trying to pull it in, he wanted it in him, but he loved how it felt stretching his asshole too.

And then it slipped in. It was hot, and alive  he could feel how alive it was, it positively pulsed with life as it now pushed against that second level - he knew it would, and wanted it. Another one, a little bigger, was against his slick pink hole now, but Link’s mind was on his second muscle - the deeper level where the ooze thickened and a little pressure with a tinge of pain was there. It was intense, the pressure in two places at once, but it was sublime too - Link found himself using his body and muscles in ways he’d never known - parts of his guts he’d used to push things out he now flexed and squeezed around that egg.

It was working in, and it was like his whole core shook, it was so hot in a place he’d never felt heat before  and the pressure was so weird - he was sweating despite the cool cave. He let his head lie back on the cool rock and closed his eyes, feeling the hot pressure on his asshole even as his began to accommodate the first egg. He arched his back, flexed his core and then “AHH” he felt it move deeper inside, up into him and he understood why it had cleaned him out now and was glad it had done so.

His asshole felt sore and wonderful - as the second egg stretched it, his whole being twitched with pleasure, it was unbearable and he couldn’t stop making little noises of pleasure. And then it was in him, firey and pulsing with life, another was pressing against his sphincter “nnngggg yes” it was bigger, and it was really starting to stretch him and he registered the pain and soreness but it felt wonderful and he shuddered as his tight muscle tingled and stretched millimeter by millimeter to take. It was nearly too much to feel this and the last egg pushing past his inner hole all at once, and he was only physically reacting to sensation now.

There were two deep inside when the apple-sized one popped into his asshole. He passed out a little from the pleasure then, and awoke when that big egg was slithering deep inside, his asshole accommodating the next one easily. His eyes were unseeing now, he wasn’t looking at anything, Link just felt them pushing into him - had he been conscious he might have wondered how he could possibly take nearly twenty of these into his body. But all he felt was need, need to feel his hole stretched and rubbed, a need to feel them in him, filling him - there was a primal pleasure of feeling some hot and throbbing deep inside him and he wanted only more of it.

There was discomfort as his guts adjusted with each egg shoved deeper into him, his insides wrapping around the iridescent things. He numbly watched, drooling, as his belly slowly distended, swelling out after ten eggs had been forced into him - it felt tight in ways he’d never felt before. He felt so full and it should have been horrible but some depraved part of the hero took pleasure in the feeling of his body stretching around the creature’s eggs. He only dimly noticed when he was too full to hold his bladder and his still erect cock began to spray piss all up over his growing abdomen, he liked the warmth of the feeling as his own filth washed over him.

As the fourteenth egg stretched his ass wider than any before it, he came again, his body mostly free from the creatures mass, it sprayed over his sticky belly in thin droplets, and his consciousness dimmed a little more when that fat egg slipped inside him. He was more awake by the time the final egg, pressed against his asshole, his belly was fat and distended but he could see the tendril that pumped into him had only one more to deposit.

It wasn’t so big, and his sphincter was slippery and loose now, and sucked it in quickly. The second level was more difficult, it always was, but the Chuu was relentless as it shoved its last egg ( _our eggs_ ) past his internal muscle, he could feel the eggs inside shift and jostle as one last iridescent oval was added to their number. Slowly, the Chuu withdrew the inseminating tendril, and lowered his legs to the cool floor, squishing off of his legs and leaving him free.

Link looked at his own horridly swollen stomach as though it were some cute animal he’d never seen, he ran his hands over it and could feel the life vibrating there. He was sticky with his own mess but he kind of liked how it felt, and the smell of its body and his piss was perversely arousing. His whole being felt as though it were stretched tight around his impregnated belly, his arms felt heavy as he pushed himself up on his hands, his midsection sloshing grotesquely as he did, so he moved more slowly, adjusting to this new weight. His fattened stomach made sitting up hard, so instead he turned and got on all fours, looking down his body as his gut swayed with the movement. Very slowly he straightened his back and rose to stand, unthinkingly holding his gut in a protective manner, inwardly smiling at the humming life he felt within.

It was hard to stand and walk, he wasn’t really sure what he was doing, and most of his attention was focused on keeping that inner sphincter tight, holding them inside. Sweat dripped down his brow, his golden hair lay damp - his whole body felt very hot, like a heat radiated out from his core.

There was a massive shift and squish in the darkness, iridescence rippled along the great Chuu’s body, and it was surrounding him. Thin watery warm ooz wrapped around his protruding belly and thickened, supporting it as liquid tendrils wrapped lovingly around his legs, under his armpits, circling again and again then tightening gently and he was being lifted, gravity shifting so he knew he was lying belly up on top of its seething mass.

His back was warmed and massaged, his feet caressed by a hundred little currents. A thickening tentacle of slime wriggled on his chest, leaking milky white stuff on him, and impulsively he grabbed it with his free hand and pulled it to his lips. The sweetish milky stuff filled his mouth, cool and refreshing, he swallowed, it seemed to cool his whole body even as it pumped more and more into him. He was so full, it was impossible, but he knew they needed it, so he drank until it ceased to flow.

Time passed in ways that were difficult to grasp. He mostly slept, his body exhausted, though sleep was piecemeal and fitful as his innards were constantly humming and jostling. Sometimes he’d wake to find the blob had sucked him down inside and was gently massaging him all over, sparkling patterns playing over its slimy form, hypnotically dulling his mind. Other times it would stick a slimy tendril in his ass, fucking him with slow measured thrusts until came without ever touching his cock. It fed him that stuff, a lot of it, every day, and in his mind it was like he was sucking it’s cock, taking nourishment form it’s monstrous semen. It made him feel fat but only for a while, as the nourishment largely went to the beasts in his guts.

He was so mindless he’d no idea he’d been there for days, but he did sense when his belly began to grow again. The wonderful incessant vibrations within began to turn into distinct pulsations, it felt like a hundred (well, nineteen) different heartbeats thumping at different intervals. Slowly, the cacophonous pulsations began synchronize, and they were growing, he could feel his insides _moving_ shifting, as his belly stretched to disgusting proportions, vibrating and pulsing visibly.

That was when the great purple Chuu began to lower him down its mass, shifting him gingerly and for reasons he didn’t understand finally setting him on a smooth patch of the stone floor on his back. His innards where squishing around in horrible uncomfortable ways, growing and moving at once, but perversely he strained that inner muscle, desperate for some reason to keep them in. But then the pulsations thrumming within him synced, and his body shook as overwhelming heat flowed out of his core.

The big purple Chuu began to sparkle and glow in rhythms with the pulsations, giving the cavern and eerie ululating light. The first one pushed past that inner sphincter then, and unlike the big one it did not narrow itself and as it pressed past that inner barrier the pressure and stretching made Link cry out “ahhhh!” Not quite in pain. It’s now squirming form squeezed into his ass, pressing against his special spot and a full bladder as it pushed at his sphincter, slick and hot but firm and large. As his hole began to painfully spread, the pressure on his bladder became too much and his half hard cock sprayed piss all over him, he had to close his eyes as urine rocketed up over his stomach onto his face, spraying wildly soaking his already damp hair, running hot over his writhing belly.

The little creature was so forceful, eager, it pushed and squirmed and its shape narrowed just a little as his hole stretched - and though he was addled he recognized a weird pleasure at this feeling. He lifted his knees to raise his asshole, tried to raise his hips but his sloshing belly was too heavy. He was uttering a weird low mixture of a groan and moaning, his mouth slack as his asshole stretched more, almost wide as a man’s fist now, as its slippery heat pushed and gyrated.

He didn’t pay much attention as the big beast extruded a tendril and sprayed his face with the bitter stuff, pumping it into his open mouth and making his body burned with erotic sensation. Every disgusting pulsation sent shivers through him, and his hungry asshole finally relaxed enough to stretch around the first Chuu, which fell out of him with a wet _plop_.

The next one was already behind it, squirming violently in his anal cavity, his inner muscle stretching already around a third, his belly was still growing, they were still transforming in him. The overwhelming sensations, along with that stuff the big one sprayed, drove his mind beyond its limits. He groaned as the second one forcefully pushed his sphincter wide, ecstasy and agony living within him as it squeezed its big body out.

The third was right behind, pulsing, sloshing around, it was bigger than the other two, it moved slowly, thrusting itself deliberately out of him and driving his ass wild. He came as it slid out, the climax was painful, his body contracting in all the wrong places as he spasmed in pleasure.

The rest writhed out more slowly, not seriatem as the first thee had. He fell in and out of consciousness, unable to maintain a coherent mindset - the physicality of it was too much, his body too exhausted, and intermittent sprays of erotic stuff washed him over. But he came to for each expulsion, was intimately aware as they writhed against his weary hole, he came twice more, tough one of these was merely a dry bucking of his hips in terrible pleasure.

His stomach slowly deflated as they birthed themselves, and when the last one wriggled out he was able to lean up and watch it squeeze itself out of him, nineteen pairs of yellow eyes surrounding them.

There was a great sloshing sound around him, echoing off the chamber walls. His arms were tired, so he lay back, looking up at the big one, his guts making the strangest noises. It was hard to tell, but the Chuu didn’t seem to be purple anymore, it looked like a simple watery blue. His eyes felt heavy, so he closed them, resting his hands on his tummy, feeling it gurgle, his last feeling before sleep was sadness at how empty he felt.

 

***

 

He awoke in darkness, alone, half mad, searching for something, he scrabbled about in the dark on his hands and knees. A little light some distance away reminded him of that big glowing creature and so he eagerly crawled toward it despite overwhelming exhaustion. But there was no creature, it was the narrow passage he’d come in through, though he only dimly remembered that time. He was disappointed and tired once he reached the cave entrance and found no Chuu, just his simple green tunic, and for a while he just stayed there on all fours looking at that shirt as though it were the stupidest thing in all of Hyrule.

At last he lay with his back against the cave entrance wall, letting the sun warm him, and slept. That was how Karson the builder’s assistant found him, naked and sleeping with a sorrowful look on his face.

 

***

 

Link was never quite right after that.

He recovered physically, though it was a week before he left his home in Hateno. In that time he slowly stitched bits and pieces of his mind back together, enough to put on a show for the townspeople. Zelda, when she visited, seemed to suspect something was “off” with him, but Link smiled her into quiescence. Eventually his belly looked mostly normal, and despite the extraordinary changes they had been through his innards seemed intact. But his skin never felt quite right, it felt tight and loose at once, and he constantly had a nagging sensation of emptiness. And now he knew he could derive pleasure from being penetrated he felt a near constant desire to feel it, to feel something, anything inside him.

He started with vegetables, too embarrassed to seek out companions, he would butter endura carrots and fuck himself until his arm tired, in his mind trying to recall the feeling of those slick hot eggs sliding inside, stretching him. He purchase many vegetables, but the vendor had little idea he fucked more than ate them, often avoiding solid foods to keep his body clean for penetration. He moved onto chill cucumbers, spending one long evening working a big one fully inside him, before releasing it as though it were one of those infantile chuu.

But the vegetables were cold, and Link needed so much more, as though a seed had been left in him by the creature and daily it grew more hungry. He sought out men surreptitiously, it was common for men to lay together in Hyrule, but Link sought partners with the largest cocks he could. He was unable to sleep at night without getting fucked, but no matter the men he found he wanted more, and each day he felt closer to unwinding - as though he would explode from this tiny core of impervious perverted desire within.

And then he had an idea. He went to the half rebuilt castle, and told the Queen that there was a dangerous breed of chuu, much like those that would freeze people on contact - but he knew how to defeat them. No, he told her, it was too dangerous to explain or write down, only _Hyrule’s hero_ could possibly undertake the day’s long battle. In every town noticies went up, to stay away, and send message to the castle.

And soon, messages began to filter in, and it was the hero’s duty to deal with such _dangerous_ creatures.

Link never destroyed another Chuu, but he hunted purple ones. They were such wondrous creatures - capable of so much more than people knew...but Link knew. And he went back again, and again, and again.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
